Derek and Cora
The relationship between Evolved Beta Werewolf Derek Hale and Beta Werewolf Cora Hale Derek and Cora are the two youngest children of Talia Hale and her unnamed partner, the younger siblings of Laura Hale, the nephew and niece of Peter Hale, and the first cousin of Malia Tate. They were also two of the four survivors of the Hale House Fire in 2005 (with the other two being Laura and Peter, the latter of whom suffered massive burns and went into a coma for six years). Because Cora went on the run after the fire and settled down in South America, believing her entire family to be dead, Derek and the other survivors assumed that Cora, too, had perished in the fire, leaving the two separated for many years. It wasn't until rumors of a newly-ascended Hale Alpha rebuilding a pack in Beacon Hills that Cora realized that some of her family could have survived, and so she made the trek back to California to investigate these claims. It was then that she was captured by the Alpha Pack, who intended to use her to manipulate Derek into joining their ranks. Fortunately for them both, when Derek and his ally, Scott McCall, broke into the First National Bank vault (where Cora was being held with fellow Hale Pack members Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes, the latter of whom had been killed by Kali a few days earlier) to rescue their friends, Derek was reunited with his long-lost younger sister for the first time in over half a decade. Upon her release, Cora promptly joined Derek's newly-formed pack, all of whom were so furious at the Alpha Pack for the destruction they had wrought that they put their efforts toward defeating them, which ultimately cost them the life of their packmate, Boyd. When Jennifer Blake, a Dark Druid hell-bent on defeating the Alpha Pack began interfering with their plans, Jennifer poisoned Cora with mistletoe in order to manipulate Derek to join her side instead, which he ultimately ended up doing after he sacrificed his Alpha spark to heal Cora and save her life. After both the Alphas and the Darach had been defeated, Derek accompanied Cora back to South America, where she decided to return to the pack she had lived within the years after the fire before she had returned to Beacon Hills. However, Derek continued to protect Cora even from afar, allowing himself to be tortured by the Calavera Family of Hunters under the mistaken impression that they were after Cora (though, in reality, they were after Kate Argent, a recently-turned Werejaguar). It is unknown how much contact Derek and Cora have with each other in the time since they parted ways; since Derek left Beacon Hills at the end of Season 4, it is likely that they have seen each other in the time since, especially given the revelation that Derek spent a significant amount of time in Brazil while he was traveling before he reunited with the pack in 2013. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3A= In Chaos Rising, the Beacon Hills gang learned from Isaac's memories that their packmates Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd were being held hostage by the Alpha Pack in the vault of the First National Bank. Upon gaining this information, Derek and Scott decided to break into the bank and rescue them despite the risk of doing so on the full moon, not yet knowing for sure that Erica was already dead and completely unaware that Derek's sister was among the Alphas' hostages. It wasn't until Derek and Scott pummeled through the hecatolite walls of the vault and inadvertently walked into a Mountain Ash-lined trap that Derek realized that his sister Cora was standing next to Boyd. Not believing his eyes, Derek called Cora out by name, only for Cora to anxiously urge him to leave, as she had been starved from the effects of the full moon for three months and was now losing control over her Werewolf side as a result of the moonlight pouring in through the hole in the wall. Just as Stiles and Peter called to inform the pair about this fact, Boyd and Cora were unable to hold themselves back any longer and immediately lunged for them. Despite Derek and Scott's best efforts, they were unable to hold their own against the feral Werewolves, and the fight escalated until Boyd nearly killed Scott by jamming his claws into Scott's abdomen and lifting him in the air. Fortunately for both of them, Allison Argent had previously sneaked into the bank and disrupted the Mountain Ash barrier, allowing Boyd and Cora to flee before killing Scott and Derek, respectively. Unfortunately, this set Boyd and Cora loose on the town of Beacon Hills, forcing the three to use their respective skills to catch the feral wolves before they could kill anyone in town. In Fireflies, In Unleashed, In Frayed, In Motel California, In Currents, In Visionary, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, In More Bad Than Good, In Riddled, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 3B= In More Bad Than Good, In Riddled, Trivia *Derek and Cora were the second sibling relationship to be seen on-screen in the Teen Wolf series, right after Chris and Kate, as well as the first and only pair of Hale siblings to be seen on-screen, as neither Laura and Derek nor Talia and Peter were ever seen together in the same scene. Gallery Derek and Cora.gif|Unleashed Cora and derek unleashed 2.gif|Unleashed Cora and derek unleashed.jpg|Unleashed Derek and cora unleashed.gif|Unleashed Cora and derek currents.jpg|Currents Cora and derek tgwktm 1.jpg|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Cora and derek tgwktm 2.jpeg|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Cora and derek tgwktm 3.jpg|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Cora and derek tgwktm 4.jpg|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Cora and derek lunar ellipse 1.gif|Lunar Ellipse Cora and derek lunar ellipse.gif|Lunar Ellipse Derek and cora lunar ellipse.png|Lunar Ellipse Cora and derek lunar ellipse 2.gif|Lunar Ellipse Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Hale Family Category:Alpha-Beta Relationships